Tender Kiss
by Ukaske
Summary: This is a story of Rivan and Barik. Now let's see what happens when the demon is pissed at his Lieutenant-General and where it takes them... XD


Barik may have respected his superiors; however, he never expected to make any kind of relationship towards any of them. Barik's eyelids started to fall heavy. He placed his head in the palm of his hand and started to drift into a trance of comfort and darkness.

"Hey! Don't dose off when I'm talking here!" bellowed The Dark Liege. She flicked a strand of hair from her face. "Back to what we were talking about, I want one of you to kick that little dog's ass and send him flying. I won't let his fooling around cause me stress and give me wrinkles. Beauty is my life and it is me."

Barik turned his head towards an empty corner and narrowed his eyes. _That stupid mutt! He's causing trouble and chaos for everyone around him. _A book hit him in the side of the head with a smack.

"That's it! Damn it Barik! I tell you to pay attention and you just go and ruin it don't you! I've decided. You're going to go and beat that punk ass dog for me and I want his shirt as proof."

"Damn! Why is this guy here again?" Nora sneered with disgust. "I know I'm usually surrounded by idiots but—"

"I forbid."

Nora's collar tightened around his neck and he turned around sharply to glare at Kazuma. "You bastard! What was that for?"

"You dog. Don't you dare talk down to your master like that. I'm going to **punish** you." Nora's eyes widened then transformed into a glare.

"K-Kazuma….you ass! I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to feel it the next day."

Kazuma broke into an evil grin. "How funny, after tonight you probably won't be able to feel yours at all." Nora's hands balled into fists and he lowered his head, trembling.

Nora's head shot back up, "You bastard, I'm going to pummel you to death!" he lunged toward his master. Kazuma easily avoided him.

"I refuse."

Nora collapsed to the ground, his face all red and out of breath. Kazuma bent down and grabbed his dog by the collar and dragged him away. Barik was left standing in a lot alone and empty.

He felt a breath on his left ear.

"Pooh. They left. Now I have no one to play with." Barik whipped around quickly to see Knell smirking. "I guess I'll have to settle with you for now. I'm in the mood to kick some dark army ass right now."

"Barik, what is this?" Rivan asked in a semi-angry tone.

"This? Ha ha… Um this is… how should I say….!"

Rivan slammed his underling against a wall with a hand on his throat and glared into his eyes. His breath brushed Barik's ear.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault you know!"

"I don't care if it was your fault to begin with; you're still pissing me off." Barik pushed Rivan off him and shouted, "Baka! What did I do to you in the first place?"

Rivan's hand slammed against the wall. His head leaned closer to Barik's and their lips almost touched each other. "You stupid idiot."

His mouth met Barik's with a feverish sensation. Barik's mouth released a low moan. He put his hands on Rivan's chest and tried to pull away, but Rivan just peeled off his hands and pinned him even tighter towards the wall.

Rivan's leg rubbed against Barik's already forming erection. Barik gasped and clutched at Rivan's shirt. He slowly grinned.

"It feels good here doesn't it?"

Rivan's leg began to move in and out rubbing against Barik's erection. Barik's breathing started to become heavy and uneven. Rivan's hand wandered to Barik's head and he deepened their kiss. His fingers became entangled in Barik's hair. Rivan's free hand traced the fabric of Barik's coat and landed on his growing erection. Barik muffled a moan and clutched franticly at Rivan's coat.

Rivan caressed the tip of the erected dick. He licked Barik's neck once then continued to kiss his way to the swollen area. Even though Rivan trailed kisses on top of Barik's clothes, they still left a burning heat every time his mouth broke the connection between them.

Rivan's lips toyed with the button of Barik's pants. Finally, removing the button, Rivan pulled the zipper with his teeth. Barik's shaft sprung from between the cloth. Rivan smiled.

Beet red with embarrassment, Barik pushed Rivan away and tried to run. Rivan's hand held firmly to Barik's arm. He was pinned to the wall once again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, shame on you Barik. Of all the fishes I've caught you probably taste the best." Rivan licked his lips with a smirk.

Rivan's warm hand rapped around Barik's shaft and fondled it with the tip of his tongue. Barik's eyes drifted shut as his head fell back in pleasure.

"Ah, R-Rivan," he panted between breaths, "don't do that there. Stop it….ah!" Barik's body tingled with spasms. His blood pounded so loud his ears were ringing. His legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor. He somehow managed to prop himself up with his arms. Rivan's face once again appeared in his face. His face was flushed and his breathing rigid.

"Sumanai, Barik. I can't hold it in anymore."

Rivan's finger ever so lightly brushed the tender virgin flesh of Barik's rump. He pushed a finger into him and penetrated the skin that blocked them from becoming one with each other. Barik squirmed as Rivan's finger explored the interior of him. Barik's heartbeat sped up. He cried a sound of disappointment when he found the pleasures of Rivan's finger disappear.

Barik opened his eyes and looked towards Rivan.

"Wh-what? What is it?" Rivan put his mouth against Barik's and their tongues began to wrestle each other. Rivan withdrew his tongue and looked deep into Barik's eyes.

"No, it's not you. I'm going to- that is- do you want this? It's going to hurt. Are you sure you want to continue? Once I do it there's no turning back you know."

Rivan paused and waited for Barik's response. Barik gulped and nodded his head.

"Y-yes…I want to continue. I won't regret it. If I'm with you I don't really care what happens to me."

With him saying that, Rivan positioned himself beside Barik and plunged into him. There was a small gasp of surprise that came from Barik. Shortly afterwards he paused and looked down at him.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to continue still?"

All Barik could reply was a nod of his head. His eyes wet with tears from the pain of a virgin. As Rivan began to move Barik cried small gasps of pain and pleasure. Slowly the pain started to fade and Barik was pulled into the intense pleasure of hot passion.

Barik moved his hips to meet Rivan's. As Rivan repeatedly rocked back and forth in and out of Barik he couldn't help but smile at Barik's adorable face.

"You're so beautiful Barik." Rivan kissed the top of Barik's forehead and toyed with his fully erected pink nipples. Barik blushed even more at the action.

"Ah….R-Rivan! Don't do that! It's unnecessary- ah!"

The waves of passion and pleasure kept filling them up until their bodies could no longer endure it. They both climaxed and as Barik was still having little spasms, Rivan bent down and whispered to him.

"_I love you, Barik, always, now and forever_."

7


End file.
